Je t'adore
by Kiroro4ever
Summary: Matthew has had one thing on his mind lately. But how will he do it? MatthewXReader. One-Shot. I assure you the story is much better than the title and description.


Matthew kicked the door open, grocery bags covering his face and draped along his arms. He knocked it shut behind him and set the bags on the counter. Violet eyes turned to the couch where Alfred lay sprawled out. He was passed out with a leg hooked on the back of the couch and the other hanging off the arm of the couch. A sigh passed through Matthew's lips. He turned to put the ice cream and soda into the fridge.

You walked into the walkthrough kitchen while rubbing your eye. "Back from the store I see?"

Matthew looked up over the fridge door. He smiled at you. "I bought your favorite ice cream."

You leaned over the fridge door and kissed him softly on the lips. "Did Alfred eat the rest of my [favorite sugary snack]?"

Matthew closed the door and gave a halfhearted shrug. "No offense, but I warned you about leaving food in the kitchen. Alfred eats _literally_ everything," His eyes flashed from the sleeping mass back to you, "And doesn't gain a single pound."

You gave a slight giggle and leaned back against the fridge. "Why do you let him stay?" You inquired.

Matthew stood in front of you, idly fingering the maple leaf pendant that hung around your neck. A slight blush settled on your cheeks. Though shy, Matthew could be very intimate and passionate. "He's my brother. I'm kind of obliged to give him shelter. It's not like he can hold himself up, the glutton he is. He refused to live with Arthur after the whole Valentine's Day fiasco," Your eyes rolled at the memory. That was longest time that the two had ceased to speak since "Independence Day" when Alfred first moved out. "I won't even bother asking him to live with Papa. We all know what would happen then."

You reached up to wrap your hands around Matthew's. "Matt, do you feel anger?"

Matthew looked down at you, genuinely confused. "Where did that come from, _mon cher_?"

A chill crawled down your spine. You loved it when he spoke French. "You're never aggressive. I've always wondered what it would be like to see you angry or taking control. The worst you've gotten was yelling 'darn it' at the TV when your favorite person on _Survivor _got kicked off." You said, air quoting "yelling".

"Is that what you want? I'm not sure if I could…"

"Matthew, I'm not trying to force you into anything. I just don't want you to hold it in. It's just been racking my mind recently."

Matthew mused over this for a second. His hand clutched tighter around the pendant. His other hand snaked around your waist and rested at the small of your back, just under your tank top. He leaned in close, his nose almost touching yours. You could feel his thigh press up against the lower half of your body, taunting you as the fabric of your panties rubbed against your clit.

You stared up at him. There was a different look in his eyes. Their usual soft, violet hue had a slight haze to them. Matthew licked his lips, scanning your body, both arousing and scaring you. A pleasurable chill ran down your spine as he trailed his tongue from the base of your neck to just under your jaw. You turned your head away from him, clutching the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he trailed searing hot kisses and nips up and down your neck. A sigh escaped your lips as he kissed across your collarbone. He went back up and captured your mouth with his. But this kiss was different from the rest. He was forceful and quick instead of gentle and slow.

One of his hands stayed at its post at the small of your back while the other trailed up the other side and paused just under your bra. You could feel his fingers sliding underneath the elastic when something soft and furry rubbed against your ankle.

Matthew broke from his trance and backed away to the opposite counter, his face beet red and his eyes wide and staring straight at you. A mew made you both break from your stares. A large white cat with dark brown fur ringing around its neck and two brown markings under its eyes sat patiently in the middle of the floor. It almost seemed to smirk at you as it looked up.

_Cock blocking cat._ Matthew even glared at the cat for a moment. Then he realized what the cat had stopped him from doing. He turned around and covered his mouth with one hand.

"S-Sorry, [name], I don't know what came over me." He said. You gave a soft smile, but could feel the heat radiating off your face.

"It's fine, Matthew. I-I'm gonna go get more cat food. America seems to be hungry." The cat, America, looked up at you expectantly almost as if it knew exactly what you said. "Alfred's cat is a pig." You walked out of the apartment, heaving a sigh. Placing a hand over your heart, you felt your heart beat like a hummingbird's. _Damn, that boy was doing such a good job of being sexy and adorable_.

(Inside the apartment)

Alfred sat up and gave a stretch. He turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen, rummaging the fridge for a Cola. He took a swig and kicked the fridge door shut. It wasn't until he turned around that he noticed Matthew glaring at him. "What?"

"Not cool, Bro." Alfred smirked behind his soda can. He leaned back against the counter casually.

"The cat was hungry. Not like I could do anything. Oh, nice job on rounding second, dude."

Matthew's face reddened again. "I-I don't know what happened. I was just…overcome with this emotion. I couldn't control myself."

Alfred placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's called having a dick, dude. And a lil' bit of advice: Don't fight it. Trust me. It'll get you far. And she'll be more likely to agree to your…plans later on." Matthew didn't reply. His gaze fell to the floor. "Oh, and when you try again, loose these." Alfred snatched Matthew's glasses off his face.

"Al!" Alfred placed his hand on his brother's forehead and held him back, holding the glasses as far from Matthew as possible. "Give it back!"

"You'll have to take it from me!"

"Alfred!" Matthew growled. He grabbed Alfred's hand and flipped him over onto the floor. He pinned his brother's wrists down against the tile. "Give them back!"

Alfred didn't struggle. "This is what I'm talking about, Mattie! I'm saying this in a purely heterosexual, brotherly way. You'll look absolutely sexy when you're aggressive _and_ without your glasses! It's not like you need them, anyway. You're near sighted."

Matthew loosened his grip on Alfred. Alfred took this opportunity to flip Matthew over and pin him against the kitchen floor. Matthew relaxed and laid his head back. "Please get off. You're heavy."

Right when Alfred frowned, they turned their heads as a bag dropped to the ground. You stared at the scene before you. A trickle of blood fell from your nose. You quickly covered your face and ran into Matthew's room.

Alfred got off of his brother and helped him up. Matthew stared at his brother blankly. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"You mad?" Alfred smirked. Matthew snatched his glasses back and started for his room. "Wait." Alfred grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt. "Take it off. Trust me."

Matthew stared at him, bewildered. With a tired sigh, Alfred pulled Matthew's sweatshirt up over his head. Matthew covered himself with his arms.

"Don't be a baby, dude. You're wearing an undershirt. Now get in there, Tiger! I'm going to get a drink with Kiku and Arthur. Be back later! Try not to make too much noise, okay? The neighbors already complain about the TV." Matthew blushed as Alfred brushed passed him, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Matthew grabbed his sweatshirt off the floor, his face contorted in a pout. "Baby... I'm not being a baby…" He mumbled. "I'm not the one who won't confess his true feelings to his father-figure!"

He walked up to his bedroom door and peered inside, spying you sitting on his bed with a tissue box in hand. You wiped your nose with a tissue and tossed into the trash next to the bed. Glancing up you noticed Matthew kicking the door shut gently and leaning against the dresser. He was trying hard not to make eye contact with you, pretending to take interest in a snow globe of the Eiffel Tower that Francis gave him for his birthday.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Alfred's a lot stronger than me and he likes going homo on me. You should've seen his 21st birthday. I think Papa still has those photos." He mused, his voice trailing off some.

You turn away as a trickle of blood threatened to fall from your nose again. You put a tissue up to your face. "No problem. It's Alfred. He's spent a lot of time with Francis. I understand. It's either this or he turns into a pirate and treats you like a slave."

Matthew set his glasses on the dresser as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. By the sudden change in his posture, you guessed Alfred had already tried the pirate tactic. "Out of curiosity, he hasn't tied you up before, has he?"

Matthew blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes to the floor.

"It was an accident. He was drunk. Let's leave it at that." You turned slightly red and bit your lip to hide a smile forming on your face. _Like father, like son, _you thought.

After a long, awkward silence, Matthew dropped his sweatshirt on the floor and crawled up onto the bed, resting his head down on the pillow. You lied back next to him and turned onto your side toward him. "What happened?" You asked.

"Alfred got all 'I'm-your-big-brother-and-the-hero-I-will-give-you-hero-like-advice' on me and we ended up on the floor. Wait…That didn't sound right." You gave a chuckle and idly made spirals with your finger on his shoulder.

"No, I mean before that. You just suddenly got all aggressive and pinned me to the fridge. That's not like you."

Matthew sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. You had mentioned me not being aggressive and I-hold on." Matthew sat up. He hopped off the bed and tiptoed up to the door, grabbing a hockey stick as he peered out into the hallway.

"What's wrong-" You began to say.

He held up a hand, cutting you off and glanced at you apologetically. "Someone's inside the apartment."

You got down on all fours at the foot of the bed. "I can take 'im!" You volunteered. Matthew gave a smirk then snuck out into the hall. You followed after him. A clatter came from the kitchen area. Matthew rounded the corner to see the fridge door open. His body language relaxed when he saw a familiar blue Converse sneaker peer out from under the door. Using the hockey stick, he slammed the door shut, startling Alfred who was on the other side with the bucket of ice cream and a large spoon. Alfred looked up at his brother, seeing the fire that lit in his violet eyes.

"Is that the bucket of the brown maple ice cream, Al?" Matthew asked with a tone that made the room temperature drop thirty degrees. Alfred pursed his lips as he surveyed the bucket of ice cream that could legally be called empty then glanced up.

"Was." You corrected. You could almost hear the snap of his patience as Matthew tilted his head to the side. A terrifying smile that would make Ivan proud crossed his face.

"Alfred, why did you eat the rest of my ice cream?" He inquired with an icy undertone. Alfred seemed to shrink under the silently seething rage that seeped through his sibling's pores.

You grazed the refrigerator. "Seems he ate the rest of the maple syrup, too."

You heard a shriek come from Alfred as the hockey stick in Matthew's hands broke in two. He dropped the now broken stick and nonchalantly strolled up to Alfred who was scooting backward, discarding the spoon and ice cream bucket on the floor before he jumped up and ran. He dodged behind the couch and Matthew glared at him from the front of the couch.

"Do you know how much it costs to import that syrup!" Matthew yelled. Your eyes widened. Matthew actually _yelled_."And that ice cream is a pain in the ass to find! I bought you two gallons of superman ice cream. _Two fucking gallons_! Did you eat it all already? And don't you dare blame it on Tonny! We both know he's lactose intolerant!"

Alfred shivered in fear of Matthew's sudden, acute rage. Suddenly, something caught your eye on the couch. An object was moving from under a blanket. Arthur appeared from under the covers with a weary look on his face. His hair was tussled and from what you could see he was wearing nothing but a white collar and black bow tie.

"Is he wearing his sexy waiter costume?" You asked, settling yourself onto a bar stool. Alfred leaned casually over the back of the couch.

"Francis beat me to getting him drunk. But I lost the poker game so I have to babysit." He explained, placing a hand gingerly on Arthur's head. Arthur swatted his hand away.

"Sod off you bloody wanker," He yelled, his words slurred. "I saw your cards! You could have won, but you chose to lose. It was all a plot to get me to your house so you can rape me! Not this time!"

"This time?" You ask. Alfred waved your query away.

"Why is that light callin' me stupid? I ain't stupid! Shut up you!" Arthur fell back against the couch pillows and gave a snore.

Matthew looked back up at his brother. "I'm not done with you." He gnarled and launched himself over the couch. You could hear the two brothers yelling and insulting each other from where you were sitting.

"Mental note: Never eat the last of Matthew's ice cream or the last of the maple syrup." You gave a stretch and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night, boys!" Arthur gave groan and rolled off the couch onto the floor with a thud as Matthew and Alfred thumped into the couch.

(Next Morning)

You rolled over and wrapped your arms protectively around a warm object. In return, the arm that was resting on your side pulled you closer.

"Morning, _ami_." A smooth voice whispered.

"Morning." You responded quietly, curling up against the warmth of Matthew's body. He gave you a kiss on the forehead. "I apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me. I didn't hurt Alfred too much if it's any consolation."

You looked up at him. "No need. If anything, it was an eye opener. I've never seen you snap before. Has Al?"

Matthew gave a chuckle. "Only once before. It was during a hockey tournament." You tilted your head down, fiddling with your maple leaf pendant.

"Arthur mentioned Alfred raping him. Did he…" Your sentence fell, but your cheeks heated up at the thought.

"I promised I'd keep whether or not they did confidential. But I can say it has happened before. Sadly, many times by many people. Arthur is very easy to get drunk slash drugged."

Matthew sat up, which was when you realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. His bare back faced you. You bit your lower lip. Sitting up, you trailed your hand down Matthew's back. He shivered under your touch.

"[Name]." He moaned. He turned to face you, his eyes shining like amethysts against the darkness. "Please don't do this to me."

"Do what?" You asked innocently. You kissed the nape of his neck.

He stiffened, clutching the blanket. "That." He breathed. You trailed your fingers down his back. "Please." Your hands rested on his waist where your fingertips threatened to push under the elastic of his boxers.

Matthew's hands slowly reached up and rested on yours. In a single, fluid movement he removed your hands, turned around and pinned you against the bed. He leaned down and nipped your neck as he pinned your hands behind your back with one hand. "Trying to be a tease, are we?" The tone in his voice made you bite your lip.

"No. Not really. Just-" You gasped as he ran his hand up your bare inner thigh. Matthew trailed his tongue up your neck, stopping just short of your jaw. He began nipping under your jaw and back down your neck, searching. His other hand had found its way to your crotch and was pressing lightly, taunting you. Your back arched as you sucked in a sharp breath.

"Matthew." You could feel him smile. He nipped the same spot again, the artery that made you tingle in all the right places. His hand was just under your panties when a shrill shriek ripped through the apartment. Matthew sat up and turned to the door. "Arthur's awake." Matthew suddenly blushed, covering his face with his hands.

"What's happening to me?"

"Pent up sexual frustration?" You suggested. "You haven't jumped my bones yet. Maybe the aggressive side of you is trying to get you to sleep with me because the normal passive side of you is too nice to do so."

"I don't want to force anything on you."

You stared at him. "Sweetie, if I didn't want it, you wouldn't have a dick to have sex with right now." You leaned over and kissed him, pushing him against the bed. Pulling away, you made a trail of kisses down his neck and across his collarbone to his chest. You stopped and glanced up at him, laying flat on his body. "And now you've got me all hot and bothered. I can't really let you get away with that."

Matthew gulped, his eyes scanning you. Your eyes widened then a smirk plastered onto your face. "I see I'm not the only one hot and bothered." You whispered as the door suddenly swung open and Arthur leapt onto the bed. You and Matthew rolled off onto the floor as he grabbed Matthew's blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Go away! I don't want to see your bloody face!" Alfred appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of dark blue basketball shorts that hung wantonly low and a dark brown bomber jacket. He leaned against the doorjamb.

"Arthur, hear me out…" Alfred began.

"I don't want to hear it! It was payback for not letting you drink coffee all the time at my house, wasn't it? That was years ago! I thought you'd forgiven me!" Alfred took a few steps forward.

"Arthur-" He tried again. A pillow whizzed past him.

"No! How could you! I feel so violated, Alfred! I thought we had a mutual relationship going on here!" You leaned over toward Matthew.

"What's he talking about?" Matthew leaned over, not breaking eye contact with the scene before him.

"Alfred made him coffee instead of tea." You nodded and sat up straight.

"Arthur, listen to me. I didn't mean to bring back any hard memories. I forgot to get tea. I'm sorry. You don't come over often so I can't really help it!"

"Then move in with me! Or are you still mad over the Valentine's Day fiasco?"

Alfred's face burned red. "Why did you tell Sakura I used to have a crush on her? Right after she gave me those handmade chocolates!"

"I didn't think she was in ear shot!" Arthur yelled, trying to defend himself.

"After you said it, she didn't talk to me for weeks! She went and lived with Wang Yao's sister for two months to avoid me!"

"Kiku thought it best for her."

Alfred held his arms out. "Who cares what Kiku thought?"

"Sakura is Kiku's sister! He has every right to take part in her life!" Alfred growled.

"So this is what happens when you get a Cancer and Taurus in the same room." You said quietly.

"When they're not trying to rip each other's clothes off." Arthur hopped off the bed, which was when you realized he was wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt that was most likely Alfred's.

"I'm going home. I apologized a million times for that." He said as he brushed past Alfred.

Alfred turned, following him. "It completely ruined my relationship with her!"

"You don't like her anymore! What's it matter? She's in China now so it's not like you'll see her soon!"

"What if she's at the next conference?" You heard the front door slam shut. Mathew stood up, taking your hand in his own and leading you out into the kitchen.

"And that's what I have to deal with every other morning. Though they don't usually come into my room and Alfred doesn't usually forget the tea. Honestly Alfred usually ends up crashing at Arthur's and he calls me to pick him up." You followed him out into the kitchen. "They shouldn't be back for while. Alfred is as stubborn as Arthur and if I'm correct, they'll end up at Francis's house."

"God help them." You said, taking out a box of cereal. After breakfast you and Matthew curled up onto the couch together and watched a [favorite TV show] marathon. After the marathon, you got up and walked into the kitchen to rinse out your bowl. Matthew came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder.

"Can I be honest with you?" He whispered in your ear.

You leaned your head against his. "Of course, Silly. Why would I want to be with someone who isn't honest with me?"

"I'm-" America jumped onto the counter and stared at you guys. Matthew glared at him. "I'm thinking about killing that cat."

"He'll go away." The cat gave a meow and stared for a seemingly endless silence. "He's hungry. Throw him down a can of tuna." Matthew reached over and opened the tuna, tossing it onto the floor. America leapt for the can and purred as he started munching down on it. "You were saying." You could feel the heat radiate off of Matthew's cheek as he nuzzled your neck.

"I'm horny, [name]." You gave a ragged exhale and bit your lip.

"Really?" You asked innocently. Matthew's hands trailed down your stomach and snaked under your bottoms as he pressed his body against your back. You shuttered, closing your eyes.

"Matthew." You breathed. He trailed soft kisses down from behind your ear to the base of your neck.

"I have another confession. I want you. Right now." Your back arched as his tongue trailed up the nape of your neck.

"Right here?"

"Unless you'd rather go on the floor. I don't mind as long as the cat isn't watching."

You broke from Matthew's embrace and backed up towards the hallway to his room, a smirk upon your lips. "Catch me first."

A smile broke on Matthew's face. He sauntered up to you, making you back up and trot over behind the couch. He walked up in front of the couch and leered at you, licking his lips. The look in his eyes made your nether regions tingle. You backed up against the wall. Matthew matched you step for step and knelt up on the couch. He jumped from where he was over the back of the couch. You gave a playful shriek as he landing over you, being careful not to cause you any harm. He got down on all fours and captured your mouth with his. He trailed his hand up the back of your tank top.

"Caught you." He moved his hand from your neck and trailed kisses down your neck to the top of your cleavage. He suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"This just feels…wrong. I don't want our first time together to be behind a couch on the floor."

You propped yourself up onto your elbows. A smile painted onto your face. "You're so sweet. Would you rather go to the bedroom?"

You didn't wait for an answer. Crawling out from under him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up onto his feet. Together you walked into Matthew's bedroom, closing the door behind you.

Matthew glanced up at you, his face flushed. He crawled back up to the head of the bed. You walked around the edge of the bed and knelt down next to Matthew. He looked up at you. An expression on his face that said he was having some second thoughts.

"If you're having second thoughts…" You asked. Matthew shook his head.

You swung your leg over his waist, straddling him. You pressed your hands against his flat stomach. The ridges of his abs greeted your fingertips. Slowly you slid your hands up his chest and around his neck. Matthew hesitantly wrapped his bare arms around you. He held you tightly as he ran a hand up your back under your tank top. He scooted up so he was partially sitting. He feathered his fingertips down the sides of your face, watching you with a look that can only be described as adoration. He leaned forward to kiss you as he closed his eyes. You mimicked him, pulling him as close to you as possible.

Cold air hit your back as Matthew lifted your tank top up over your head. Your face flushed a delicate petal pink. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you looked down. Embarrassment suddenly filling you to the brim. Matthew gave a small chuckle. You looked up at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful, _mon ami_." He leaned down and kissed your collarbone, attempting to calm you down.

Gently, he pried your arms away from your chest. He trailed kisses down your chest to the top of your cleavage. Stopping, he glanced up at you, a smile plain on his face.

"If you're having second thoughts..." He mocked. You playfully smacked his chest. He gave a laugh, his eyes sparkling. "You make me so happy."

"We haven't even had sex yet."

He hugged you. "We don't have to have sex for me to know whether or not you make me happy. Just sitting here with you in my arms makes butterflies form in my stomach." Your heart fluttered with his words.

"Does me being in my underwear have anything to do with that?" He chuckled again as he rested his ear over your heart.

"On a completely other level it does. Do you want to continue or are would you rather I stall a little longer?"

"I'm kind of enjoying the flattery." You admitted with a chuckle.

You leaned down to flick your tongue over his nipple. Matthew gave a gasp, his hands tightening around your wrists. You nipped lightly. A chuckle passed your lips as he squirmed beneath you. Pulling your hands out of Matthew's grip, you trailed them down his body to the hem of his boxers. Your fingertips pried beneath the elastic and pulled. Matthew bit his lip. He curled his hands into fists. You began to pull his boxers off.

_BANG! _The door flung open and in came Alfred. You screamed, jumping off of Matthew and wrapping yourself in the sheet. Alfred leaned lazily against the dresser, beer bottle in hand. He assessed the scene before him. A wide, creepy smile crept onto his face.

"Getting laid, Bro? Nice!"

Matthew stood up, crossing his arms. "Is it possible for you _not _to be a cock blocker?" Alfred laughed.

"Dude, I can't help the fact that you have no idea how to lock a door. Now, I have a rope here that has your name on it." Alfred lifted his other hand. As promised, there was a rope with red letters on it. You glared at him, your face still crimson from embarrassment.

"Asshole, get the fuck out of here." You hissed. Alfred's drunken stare turned to you.

"Well, hello there, Sexy. You could play with us, too. I don't mind." He lumbered across the room towards you and crawled up the bed. You curled your hand up into a fist and punched him square in the jaw. He fell over onto the floor. Matthew picked up his leg and dragged him out of the room.

He came back and closed the door, sure to lock it. He turned and pressed his back against the wall. His face was a deep shade of red. He trailed his hands down his face. You stood up and walked over to him, discarding the sheet. You rested your hands gingerly onto his face.

"You punched him in the face." The corner of your mouth lifted. "That's so hot."

He leaned over to kiss you. You rested your head against his chest, almost feeling his heart thump rhythmically against your cheek.

"So I take it the mood is ruined?" You asked.

Mathew didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around your waist and turned around so your back was against the wall. His hands hooked behind your thighs. He wrapped your legs up around his abdomen, his hands gliding up to caress your rear. You looked up at his face. A smile was on his lips. You could feel his hard-on rub against you. A ragged exhale escaped you.

"I take that as a no." Matthew chuckled. You thought for a second. A smirk ebbed onto your face. "You got turned on by your brother catching us."

Matthew blushed lightly. "Maybe a little."

His hands trailed up your back and wrapped securely around you. He turned around and walked over to the bed. Bending over, he rested you gently against the mattress. He leaned down and flicked his tongue against your upper lip. Your hand flew to cover your mouth.

Matthew chuckled as he nipped your neck. Soft moans escaped you as his hands slid down your sides to the elastic of your panties. His tongue slowly trailed up the side of your neck and around the rim of your ear at the same pace as his fingers pulled your underwear down towards your ankles. A shiver trailed down your spine as he skillfully unhooked your bra and pulled the straps off your shoulders. Embarrassment was plain on your face as it dawned on you that were completely nude in Matthew's bedroom and he was only partially naked. Second thoughts raced through your mind.

You covered your chest and curled up into a ball, betrayal of yourself slinking into you. You hadn't even done anything and you felt dirty. Staring out to the far wall, you tried to desperately to collect yourself. Your muscles tensed when you heard the familiar sound of fabric rubbing against skin. Matthew crawled up over you. He took your hand in his own.

"Don't be embarrassed. I won't hurt you." He whispered almost inaudibly, planting soft kisses down your arm. He rolled you onto your back. You lowered your legs, the blush on your cheeks never fading. Matthew gave a soft smile.

"Now don't go getting self conscious on me now." Your eyes glanced down to the side.

"_Ami_." He took your hands and brought them up to his chest over his heart. "You're beautiful. I wouldn't want you any other way. If this is to embarrassing, just say so."

You slowly but surely uncurled yourself. Matthew pulled your hands back around his neck. He gave you a peck on the lips. His eyes glimmered amethyst against the dimly lit room. The look on his face showed that he focused on only one thing: You. His hands wandered down to your thighs. His eyes never left yours as he pried them apart. You instinctively wrapped them around him. He captured your lips with his again, his hands feathering your skin as he trailed them up your sides.

"Relax, _ami_. It'll make this less painful." You gave him a questioning look.

"Make what less painf-" Your sentence cut short as he entered you in one swift movement.

You gave a gasp, your back arching so far, almost your whole body came off the bed. He was a lot bigger than you had originally thought. He began to pull back out then thrust back into you again. This patterned continued, causing you to moan loudly underneath him.

"M-Matthew…" He leaned down to kiss you again, his arms pulling you close.

"_Ami_." He whispered in your ear.

He kissed your neck as he continued to thrust into you. Your muscles tensed as Matthew kissed your jaw. He pulled you up. You rested on his lap, your legs wrapped around him. He looked up at you. Violet eyes stared admiringly at you.

"Go at your own pace." He pulled you in for a hug. You shook your head as his fingers feathered down your spine.

He laid you back against the mattress, your head resting against the pillow. He planted soft, delicate kisses all over your heated face. You held your hands up against your chest, trying to curl up for a second time. Pressing his lips against yours, he pried your hands away from your body and pinned them against the bed on either side of your head. His grip on your wrists wasn't forceful, but it was strong enough that you couldn't break free. Matthew peppered kisses down your neck and across your collarbone. His delicate tongue slid down to your cleavage where he took a nipple into his mouth.

You gave a gasp at the contact. He began to suck and flick his tongue at the sensitive spot. You wriggle beneath him, soft moans escaping you. Matthew switched to the other breast. His blonde hair covered his face, but you could feel exactly what he was doing. After awhile, he moved on. Another trail of kisses worked their way back up to your neck. You could feel his hot breath against your ear as he nipped at it. Another moan passed your lips.

"You're just too cute." He whispered, planting a kiss on your temple.

You felt him move slightly, adjusting. You knew exactly what he was going to next before he warned you.

"I'm going to start moving again, _ami_."

As promised, he began to thrust into you again, this time with more vigor. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his forehead against yours. He closed his eyes as his face contorted into a look of pure pleasure. The noises that came from the thin framed Canadian were music to your ears.

"M-Matthew." You moaned. He leaned forward to lock lips with you, swallowing your pleasured groans.

Suddenly all his muscles tightened. You felt your own muscles stretch beneath your skin, preparing for what was next. Your legs locked around his waist.

"Matt…I-I'm gonna…I-" He cut you off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I-I know," He groaned, "I am, too."

You both screamed in unison as you both came. Matthew gave a gasp. He rested his head in the crook of your neck. Sliding out of you, he laid down next to you. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you up against his bare chest. He kissed the top of your hair as he tried to steady is own breathing. You could feel his heartbeat fluttering against your cheek in time with your own. His fingers gingerly ran up and down our spine.

Your hands curled up into fists what just happened hit you. It actually happened. You took the plunge. What will happen now? Will Matthew be like every other guy you've been with? Now that he got what he wanted, will he just kick you to the curb? You shook your head, scattering those thoughts. No. Matthew wouldn't do that. He's a gentleman. One of the perks of being raised by Arthur for a short amount of time while being an excellent lover was from Francis. Matthew nuzzled his cheek against the top of your head.

"_Ami_." He whispered. He pulled up the covers. With a peck on the forehead he curled up as close to you as he could and attempted sleep, you following closely after.

You woke up alone in the bed. The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted from the hallway. You sat up, wrapping the sheet around you. Deep red caught your eye against the light blue sheets. It was a rose closed in a small square box. A perplexed look crossed your face as you picked it up. A piece of paper was wrapped around the stem of the rose with a ribbon tying it place. You untied the paper and read the delicate calligraphy stained on it:

Je t'aime. Je t'adore. Voulez-vous accepter mon cœur?

- Matthieu

Arms slid around your waist. Matthew rested his head on your shoulder as you opened the box. Inside was a ring with a heart shaped gemstone. Tears welled up in your eyes.

"I love you. I adore you. Will you accept my heart?" He whispered in your ear. You turned around and nearly tackled him against the bed.

"You idiot, of course I will!" You exclaimed.

Matthew smiled widely, his violet eyes glistening with joy. He wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you. He slid the ring onto your finger. Tears of joy rolled down your cheeks. Matthew wiped them away with his thumb. A small head popped up at the edge of the bed.

"Wedding?" A soft voice asked. It was Kumajirou. He was hiding underneath the bed and decided to peer out. Matthew patted his head.

"Yes, Kumajirou. There's going to be a wedding." The door slammed open. Alfred appeared, bacon hanging from his mouth.

"I heard wedding." He said through a mouth full of food. "Did you do it?"

Matthew nodded, holding you close. Alfred swallowed the bacon and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He pointed at Matthew.

"I call dibs on best man. You have no choice." Matthew sighed.

"I know, Al. Could you please leave?" Alfred paused, eying Matthew for a minute to make sure he wasn't bluffing then shut the door again. Matthew nuzzled up against you. You could feel his body shake with excitement.

"I love you so much." He said into your neck before giving it a kiss. He turned and pressed you against the bed.

"Can we go another round?"


End file.
